


Clabastian/Clonathan works

by morgensternstar



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-08 11:37:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14104527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgensternstar/pseuds/morgensternstar
Summary: What if Jonathan/Sebastian and Clary ended up together? Every chapter will be a different version :)WARNING: incest, if you don't like it don't read! Every offensive comment will be deleted!





	Clabastian/Clonathan works

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clary didn't kill Sebastian. He survived and now has the redhead in hostage. She expects the worst from him: rape, harassment, torture, etc. What he does, however, is a tremendous surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Book version of Clabastian!

It was near eight am when Sebastian Morgenstern stomped up the stairs.  
"It's been months, this is getting ridiculous." He muttered under breath, then proceeded into the redhead's bedroom. The beauty was sleeping peacefully in her queen-sized bed, sprawled as if she owned the place. A derisive sneer escaped the boy's lips. Clary Fray could pretend she wasn't enjoying her status all she wanted, but it was crystal clear how well she was adapting.   
"Wake up, little sister." The Morgenstern whispered, the tips of his slim fingers tracing slow seductive circles on her bare arm. In an instant the girl hauled herself away from his touch. The hatred and hostility on her face struck him like a lightning.   
"Get out of my room." She hissed, scowling at him with pure dissatisfaction. Ah, perhaps eight am wasn't the best time to talk.  
"You've lost weight." Sebastian remarked, a frown crossing his face. "You haven't eaten much recently. My queen should know better."  
"I'm not your queen. I'm  _anything_ but yours. Whether you force yourself on me or not." Her eyes were fixed on him in a fierce glare.  
So that's what the fundamental problem was. She was afraid he'd rape her like he'd tried in Paris.  
"As you may have noticed I haven't touched you ever since you were brought here. I think that says a lot, my dear. Although, I have to admit, I'm becoming more and more tempted to taste you..." He purred in a soothing tone as his hand stretched out to curl a string of her red hair around his finger. Before she had the chance to curse at him he pulled back and cleared his throat.   
"Get dressed. We're going out."  
"I'm not leaving the bedroom." She uttered, exasperated.   
"That's perfectly fine for me." Sebastian stated as his hands began fidgeting with the ends of her nightgown. A shiver passed through the girl's body before she quickly slipped out of bed.  
"Okay, okay ... We're going out. I get it."   
"Great. Be down in ten minutes. No more or I'll come and take you out myself." He grinned mischievously before exiting the room as graciously as he'd entered.  
  
  
  
It took Clary exactly five minutes to get ready. She wasn't pretentious about clothing; even though her brother obviously had his own opinions on what she could wear. Silk blouses, lingerie, short dresses, skirts took most of the space in her wardrobe. For odd unknown reasons, they fitted her better than her own clothes. Was her brother really spending his time observing her body figure enough to know her perfect size? Freak.  
Not having much of a choice she picked a dark green blouse and the longest possible skirt she could dig out.  
"How lovely." Sebastian smiled as his little precious sister made her way down the stairs.   
"It's eight am. I don't understand why you forced me to get up this early." She muttered, not glancing his way.  
"The earlier we awake, the more time we'll have for each other." He shrugged as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.   
"Great." Clary muttered, making sure her sarcasm was evident to him. "Where are we going?"  
"It's a surprise. Be patient, little one. And close your eyes." A mysterious smile rested on his face.  
"Why? So you can have your way with me out of the blue?" The redhead was stubborn, Sebastian knew. She didn't trust him at all and the young man couldn't blame her.   
"I will,  _unless_  you close your eyes." He glared. Exasperation and fury built up in his chest. Whenever he wasn't  taken seriously he made sure people deeply regretted it. The fact that he couldn't bring himself to punish the little girl for her disobedience, was irritating; it was as if she'd managed to soften his cold heart and get under his skin in the matter of weeks. Perhaps that's exactly what had happened and Sebastian Morgenstern disliked it. Love? Disgusting.   
However, his sister must've figured out that she wouldn't have it her way this time because her eyes shut close. Ah, how beautiful she looked! Tremendous effort had to be put in order not to take her right there on the wall. In the matter of seconds, however, that wouldn't matter.   
  
  
  
Clary instantly regretted closing her eyes. Who knows what her mad brother would do? Fear crept up inside her. The Morgenstern had managed to keep his hands off her for now but she wasn't sure he'd keep it that way for long. He was growing impatient.   
She couldn't help but wonder  _why_ he hadn't done it yet. Physically, he could take her at any time. The redhead had no weapons or even strength, having not eaten in a while, to fight him off.   
The sudden dizziness disturbed her thoughts. Perhaps she should have eaten something after all.  
Opening her eyes she realised it wasn't the lack of food that had affected her. It was the fact that she'd been transported somewhere else. The Eiffel tower was right before her and her brother was standing beside her, observing carefully her reaction.  
"We're in Paris." She stated, strongly perplexed. "Why?"  
"Our last date here didn't go as planned," Sebastian started,"I believe I deserve a second chance."  
As in 'last date' Clary assumed he was speaking of their little stroll around Paris.   
"Why are you doing this?" She stared, trying to read his expression. However, one irritating thing about Sebastian Morgenstern was how unreadable he was.  
"Maybe I want to spend some quality time with my sister?" He mused, gently pulling the girl by her wrist towards him as he followed the queue of people.   
Clary didn't utter a word until they arrived at what seemed to be one of the most overcrowded stadiums she'd seen in her life. A spark of excitement flared within her. This was an  _amusement park._  
The thought immediately saddened her. When she was a child she'd often participate in the games with her best friend Simon Lewis. She only hoped he was somewhere safe and sound.  
Children were choosing from the various attractions, making their way towards the slides and roller coasters, the carousels. Conversely, their parents were having brunch in the small shops nearby.  
Clary stared before her in amazement. "But it's so early, how-"   
"Time zones." The boy reminded her.   
"Ah. That makes sense." She muttered and looked up at her brother. He was so much taller, it hurt her neck. For her that little fact was maddening. For Sebastian, however, it was kinky.  
"Do you have a mission here?" She followed closely as they walked through the crowd. Admitting it would be shameful, but there was something soothing about the way he held her hand; as if he cared.   
"No. I told you, I want to spend time with you." And with that, he turned his back to her. To say the least, Clary Fray was confused. In the matter of seconds, though, his attention was back to her and was holding out cotton candy.  
The little redhead bursted in laughter.   
"What's so funny, may I ask?" The boy was clearly perplexed and a frown crossed his face, his eyebrows furrowed.  
"I never thought I'd see you with cotton candy in your hands. It's not something villains do." She smirked and took a bite of her candy.  
"So I'm a villain?" The question was almost inaudible. His expression stayed unreadable, but Clary knew she'd hurt him. Very well, that's what he deserved.   
"How long can we stay?" She inhaled, mesmerized by all the attractions.  
"As long as you'd like." Sebastian shrugged and made his towards the little coffee shop.  
"Wait, aren't you coming with me?" She called after him in amazement. "I thought you wanted to spend time with me."  
"Rollercoasters aren't really my thing." He chuckled and made a kind gesture which meant she was free to do whatever she wanted. For the time being, of course.  
  
The next few hours felt like a dream. It wasn't until sunset that Clary noticed there weren't as many children as there were couples. It was a late afternoon,  the perfect time to spend with your loved one. What startled her the most was that her first thought was of Sebastian. She hadn't seen him in hours and yet he'd wanted this to be  _their_ day. Another thing that came as a surprise was the fact that it was the first time she'd had fun in a while and she hadn't tried to run away while being completely unsupervised. She'd spent some wonderful hours on her own, without dwelling on her family and friends.   
Skipping past a couple, she noticed that Sebastian was nowhere to be seen. Had he left without her? He wouldn't, right?  
Now there she was, seized by a sudden fit of panic. Clary wasn't afraid to be alone, but who knows what her crazy brother was up to if he wasn't here. What also hurt her was that he had lied. Spending time with her hadn't been his intention. He'd brought her to the park just so she could be so dazzled that she'd agree to get laid with him. Fury shot up in her like a volcano. And it died just as quick as her eyes landed on the smiling blonde boy, making his way towards her.  
"Sorry for being late." Sebastian sighed, but by the way he was smirking the girl could tell he had no regrets for almost causing her a panic attack.  
"What were you up to?" She narrowed her eyes, suspiciously.   
"You'll see." His smile was so mysterious that it called her curiosity. "You must've had great fun while I was gone."   
"As a matter of fact, I did." Murmuring under her breath, the girl tried to hide her annoyance. "Thank you."   
She immediately regretted her choice of words, seeing the sly smirk on his face.   
"Now close your eyes again." His words came out as a whisper.  
There was something so charming about Sebastian Morgenstern. Maybe it was the way he spoke or his appearance or movement but girls always looked his way. However, Clary couldn't but notice that the boy never paid attention to any of their flirty glances. That was because his eyes were always focused on her.  
Could it be that he truly had feelings for her? Feelings that weren't provoked by the demon blood in his system. Somehow this mere thought satisfied Clary to the depths of her soul. She'd spent a month or more with her brother and she'd acted cold towards him, assuming him to only lust after her. She was now confused though, because the boy was being quite soft with her. Perhaps she could give him a chance; to prove himself as a good person. As for a romantic interest ...the girl wasn't ready for a new relationship, especially with her own brother. Her feelings for Jace Herondale were slowly becoming a faded memory and she knew she wouldn't forget him, but so much had changed in the last few months that she didn't feel that need to be near him as she used to. In fact, Sebastian was whose presence she secretly desired. Not that she'd admit it to herself, that was disgusting.  
Shutting her eyes, she felt the now familiar dizziness. Opening them carefully she found herself on the top of the Eiffel Tower. However, it wasn't as she had imagined it. Wasn't it supposed to be overcrowded?  There wasn't anyone but her and Sebastian, though.  
"Do you like it?" The boy was carefully observing her. "I might have pulled few strings so we it would be just us here."   
The view was the most magnificent Clary had seen through her life. She hadn't had time to travel much, but never had she thought something so beautiful existed.   
"It's ... it's amazing." She whispered, completely taken aback.   
"I noticed that you haven't been eating much for the last few months." Sebastian started, pulling her into reality. "That's why I tried to ... make up for it." He was looking away while speaking which brought the girl's attention back to him.  
Until now she hadn't noticed the blanket and pillows which were neatly laid and surrounded by lit candles. Picnic?  
The redhead stared at the boy in astonishment.  
"You did this yourself?"  
"I also cooked. Don't look at me like that." He growled, not meeting her eyes. He was clearly embarrassed by what he'd done which amazed Clary. He thought of love as weakness. As something that wasn't worth his time. Trying to be romantic was probably painful for him.   
"Will you join me to dinner? I swear it's not poisonous. And I promised to make it up to you for our first date."   
The redhead nodded cautiously, slightly amused by his embarrassment.  
The evening was lovely, to say the least. Sebastian was capable of cooking which for some reason came a surprise to his sister. Then she realised, the boy must be capable of doing  more things than she had originally thought. After all, he had learnt how to take care of himself at a young age when Valentine was away. A sudden desire to get to know him errupted in her.   
"Tell me about yourself." She whispered, leaving a little distance between their bodies. Both of them were now lying on the blankets, their hands intertwined. "If you really want me so much, I must know you before I make a choice." She muttered.  
"What do you want to know?" Clearly uncomfortable by the request, he didn't dare look her in the eyes.  
"What's your favourite colour?" She shrugged.   
"Black." A cold smirk spread to his face, but quickly disappeared when she glared at him. "No, not black. I like green." He said quietly, looking up at the stars. The answer was surprising to Clary. She'd expected another dark colour, something to symbolise the death and misery he always brought along.  
"Why green?"   
"I just like it. It reminds me of home. It was so green there..." He mumbled, fidgeting with a string of the redhead's hair. His answer was so surprising to Clary. Their eyes met and she felt a sudden urge to bring him closer, tell him it'd be alright. She knew that he was a bad person. After all, he'd murdered so many people. But she also saw that there was still humanity in him. And the constant reminder that it was Valentine's fault for this chaos was always there. Her brother never had a choice. It was heart breaking.  
Her next move dazzled them both. Her lips, slightly parted, pressed against his. It wasn't a passionate kiss like he usually kissed her. No, this was the first time she was the one who made the move and the kiss was perfect.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sebastian's heart skipped a beat when he realised the girl he'd craved, the one person he'd yearned for for years, had finally kissed him. His arms wrapped gently around her waist, bringing her closer. What the boy wasn't used to was slow kissing. It was rough meaningless sex that he was good at. But Clary made him want other things: to be gentle, to caress her skin lovingly, to kiss her slowly and deeply and for the moment  to never end. The little girl had changed him in ways he couldn't have imagined years ago. Their sweet, delicate kiss ended way too quickly. The siblings, now both breathless, were staring in each other's eyes in astonishment.   
Clary pulled slightly away, realising too late that she'd straddled him. The sudden lack of his touch, however, was painful and she swiftly went back to his now open arms.  
"What was that for?" He whispered, his hand caressing her cheek tenderly. A shiver of satisfaction racked Clary's body.  
"That's for us. You and me."  
"Is it love?" His eyes were so hopeful and affectionate that it hurt the girl.   
"No... not yet. But it might be the beginning of ... something? If you don't screw it up." She mused, observing him curiously. A smile brightened her face when she saw the typical annoyed expression on her brother's face.   
"Love is disgusting." He muttered, but by the way his arms were wrapped around her protectively and how his eyes lit up whenever she was near him it was evident he enjoyed this wonderful feeling.  
Clary Fray was known to be stubborn. She wouldn't give in and fall in love miraculously. But her affection towards  Sebastian Morgenstern was growing. In the beginning of the day she'd expected all sorts of torture that an evil person could come up with. Deep down she'd known, however, that he wasn't capable of hurting her in any way. And the boy had proved himself to be a gentleman today. Not only had he given her freedom, knowing she could probably try to escape but he'd also tried to change himself. He'd wanted to spend the whole day with her, but he'd sacrificed his wish for her happiness. Clary was sure the boy wouldn't make such sacrifices for any other woman. Perhaps, she could give it a chance. To try and see the world from his point of view. And teach him how to treat other people with kindness. Certainly, it was the beginning of something for both Morgensterns.  
The two siblings fell asleep in each other's arms, under the cloudless night. And for the first time in months they were both content to be together. Their love would blossom and hopefully, they'd change each other for the better.  
 


End file.
